Lenny Bernard
'Leonard "Lenny" Bernard '''is a Jewish American mobster with the Siegel crime family. He is a trusted lieutenant in the family and was one of the men sent to kill Carl Stochler by Ben Siegel. He is also the mentor and father figure of Vincent Barono, or Vinnie as Lenny prefers to call him. Because Lenny has been in the family for 50 years, he has become known in the family for his undying loyalty to the Siegel family. Early life Lenny was born in New York City on October 20, 1956. His father Joseph Bernard was the underboss in the Siegel family. When Lenny was 12 years old, Joseph was gunned down by ruthless Russian Hitman Alexi Ranovki. Lenny was then raised by his mother Luna. When Lenny was 15, Lenny started working for the family. Lenny officially joined the family when he was 20. Lenny once went to China and learnt Wing Chun for 6 months. After returning to New York City, he killed Alexi by snapping his neck with his bare hands. During his childhood, Lenny met Polish future mobster Adam Banasik. Siegel-Feinberg War Joseph Niedenthal Murder On July 4, 2006, Siegel decided to purge the remaining leadership of the Feinberg faction. He sent Lenny to eliminate family lieutenant Joe Niedenthal in public. A inside man in the Feinberg faction told Niedenthal to call him from a certain booth at 12:32 pm. When he did so, he said "Sorry old pal" and Lenny came up to the booth and shot him multiple times with a M1911. He later attended the celebration A Lieutenant in Siegel Family Mentoring Vincent Barono Siegel-Bowe War Riverfront Massacre ''Main article: Riverfront Massacre During the massacre, Lenny wielded a Thompson sub machine gun. Helping Vinnie avenge his father Main article: The Corleonesi Murders Park Plaza Murder Main article: Park Plaza Murder After two years of informing on the family, Siegel hitman Carl Stochler's location was found by Lenny after an associate had seen him outside the Park Plaza Hotel in Los Angeles. Lenny, Vinnie, and Sid Rothman arrived in Los Angeles on July 18, 2019. Later that night, Carl was watching TV in his suite and then the three (having skull balaclavas) knock on his door. He opens it and they barge in and force him to his knees. He asks them what they were going to do and the three emptied their silenced Walther PPKs with 21 bullets into his body. The three ran outside the back entrance with Mickey Cohen waiting in the alley with a car.They discarded their weapons several blocks away and it was later found out by the police that they were supplied by Ellison-Siegel Incorporated. New York Mob War August 20th assassination attempt Munson Diner shootout 2024 Christmas Murders Lenny garrotted Dino Scarpella whie he was being driven to the airport by his driver, who was really Sid Rothman in disguise.Category:Siegel crime family Category:Siegel-Bowe War Category:Lieutenant Category:New York Mob War Category:The Corleonesi Murders Category:Riverfront Massacre Category:Bernard crew